The end
by SeparatedCow
Summary: One dungeon. Two pirates. And some strange zombie monsters. Rated for language. [ZoroxNami]


Start chapter one:

-

-

-

The smell of rotting flesh pierced the air heavily, lingering horribly throughout the very small and condensed space. Twisted and broken bodies lay in a large gruesome pile, crimson blood staining the wooden planks that ran across the floor. Flesh was penetrated through limbs, which stood twisted and bent in strange shapes.

In such a dismay of a scene, you would always falter to the sound of laughter.

So why, why did it seem so fitting to the green haired teen, so fitting to hear the ringing sound of the young woman's laughter twinkling about, piercing and lingering the heavily putrid air with her fits of giggles and lovely sprouts of laughter.

"Quit that laughing woman, we're stuck in the bottom of some bottom feeder's boat and you're cracking your face off?"

The orange haired navigator simply continued to laugh, the hysterics spilling from her mouth entrancing and welcoming to Zoro's ears. With a heavy grunt, the young swordsman took to sulking in a corner, trying to block off the awfully annoying sound of the woman's putrid _joy _and ever so unwelcoming _happiness._

Her laughter continued, tingling the air around them, moving swiftly and sharply about the bitter and small distance that curdled about them.

"Like the—t—the fish—"

Urgh. She was drunk. Pink tints spread about her high cheeks and there was a definite wobble to every step she tried to take. Her tall heels clicked loudly against the floorboards, creaking and trembling under her weight.

"Fis is like t—that stowy bout the wittle fish and—"

Blurts of words barely escaped her heaving body, her heavy chest lifting up as she gasped, trying to let words from her raspy breath. After a few moments, she discontinued her laughter, picked herself up and turned to the swordsman with a crooked smile.

"We're in trowble."

If that wasn't bleeding obvious.

Grunting, the green haired swordsman heaved himself up, rough hands clammy as he used the prison bars that surrounded him to lift himself from the sprawled position he had previously been seated in. He began grimacing as pain ripped down his body, screaming as it silently abused his bleeding torso.

"Well I think that's fucking obvious!"

He barked, coughing out a spray of fresh gore, which splattered loudly against the hard plastered wall that he was currently using as a balance.

There was no answer because the navigator had toppled face first on the ground, salvia trickling ever so lightly against the floorboards.

-

-

-

"Shit…"

Wincing, the heavy chested navigator heaved herself up, face twisted into a look of discontent. A small trickle of light danced diagonally through a miniscule rip in the wooden boards. Frantically, she whipped her head to the side, dodging the light with a weary look.

"Finally up?"

Ow.

"Shut up. You talk too loud."

A snort.

Nami would've punched him if her head didn't hurt so damn much. Taking a heaving sigh, she painstakingly tried to lift her body up, grimacing and knawing at her bottom lip to distract herself from the spinning and whirling that was going on in the room…this was her room wasn't it?

"Where are we?"

Turning towards her fellow crewmate, she let out a look of puzzlement. The swordsman shrugged, he lazy posture slipping even more so as he reclined back, legs sprawled out and swords tucked safely by his side.

"You…don't know?"

Another shrug.

Nami often thought that Roronoa Zoro's silent and cool personality was often refreshing in her sea of wild and boisterous crewmates, his steady gaze and direct way of being was indeed more easier to deal with then, for example, the loud, bubbly Luffy. But Nami thought perhaps his personality wasn't so pleasing in times when she hadn't the slightest idea where she fucking was.

Humming softly to herself, she examines the small cage she is currently encased in, the thick iron bars standing bold and almost frightening as they stand before her. She lets a slender finger slide down the rusted bars, dirtying her finger as she pulls away.

"So we're in a cage…"

She lets her sentence slide away into a breath, a breath of fear, exasperation or anger, she's not quite sure. A shy wind rustles in through the small crack in the side of the room, awakening her from her slight daze with a cold chill.

Turning her attention to the crack in the plastered wall, she peeks out, her brown eyes blinking in bewilderment as she stares out into a strange landscape, much unlike the rocking blue waves she was hoping to see. The place she sees is blank, barren and white with loneliness and frightening as it simply is.

"It's frightening isn't it?"

She draws in a sharp breath.

Head pounding she turns to Zoro, whose deep voice is still reverberating in her brain, echoing, echoing, echoing softly—frightening? She lets out a shaky breath, shock exploding through her body. Frightening?

Zoro was frightened?

She turns to the swordsman, who lays toppled on the ground. Bloodstains are dark in contrast against his white shirt, bright and almost metallic, unlike the crimson gore Nami is used to seeing. He looks almost helpless there, a strange look of bewilderment etched across his face.

"Zoro, where the hell are we?"

"You think I know woman? One minute I'm fighting these—things and then the next I'm—I'm…"

He lets out a hoarse cough before continuing to glare, letting his pointed eyebrows arch down into a dark crease.

"Great! So you have no idea where we are? Isn't that just fantastic! I'm stuck in a prison cell with my most favorite person in the world!"

Sarcasm dripped coldly from her words.

"Not only my most favorite person in the world! The most IDIOTIC person I've ever met! What the fuck were you thinking? You think fighting is going to fix things? What the hell were you fighting? They were obvious some kind of mystical monster that exiled us to HELL!"

He simply grunted.

"Yeah, yeah and don't be such a worrywart! I mean you look enough like a monster. You can just feed on the dead bodies when you get hungry—"

Words slipped like acid as they rolled out from her mouth.

A pulsing vein was beginning to throb on the swordsman's forehead.

"And the smell isn't so bad after you get used to it! It kind of smells like you after not bathing for many, many weeks—"

Zoro felt his hands being to shake.

From anger.

"Which I think is rather unsanitary and very bad for—"

"Shut the fuck up woman! You were more pleasant when you were drunk!"

His loud barking voice might as well have been a death message about their very own captain dying, for her face immediately twisted into an expression of absolute anger.

"DRUNK? So I was drunk too? What the hell? Were you trying to take advantage of me?"

"Why would I try to take advantage of a stupid woman like you?"

"Huh, did you just say something?"

"Huh, seems like not only is she stupid, she's DEAF too!"

"Who are you talking too? At least I'm not senile you stupid pig!"

"I'm talking to you? Who else is there to talk to?"

"Nobody! I—I—I hate you!"

"And you think I love you? HAH!"

"…"

-

-

-

End of chapter one.


End file.
